Magic Council
__TOC__ '''The Magic Council '''is the new government or law enforcers that have replaced the old and corrupt Arcane Government in World of Magic. Overview In World of Magic, the Magic Council is much like the Arcane Government. They make laws to be abided by all, and enforce them throughout the lands. They have many leaders, who are all in control of the group and the Council holds a meeting if a decision must be made. Unlike the A.G, the M.C is not corrupt and are much less strict. Each of their top-leaders are curse users or strong wizards that reside in their homes across all of Magius. The group keeps the peace and has ten active leaders. Some of these leaders are kings of provinces, and when the Council needs an important decision made, they travel to a summit meeting for a vote. Few kingships and dynasties still exist, some dating back to the Age of the Seven Seas. However these dynasties all answer to the M.C, making them much weaker and smaller. Dynasties are now an alternative for mayorship as they hold far less power than before. They are preserved in some areas of the world as part of their culture, though not many. Leaders Trigno "The Volcano"= Trigno "The Volcano" In the far past, back when Arthur the Cursebeard's One Shot Pirates were in their prime, Trigno was a member of the group and was on a voyage for Sea Curses, since their leader was a collector. As he searched, he tried to obtain a curse for himself, but was thrown overboard when it seemed he had failed. He fell onto "Sand Dune Island" where he found the Magma Curse in cube form. He took the curse and used an obsidian path made from shooting magma at the ocean to travel back to civilization, and eventually forming his own pirates called the Matine Pirates, which sailed the seas on their frigate, the Rumbling Caldera. Trigno is arguably the first member of the Council, it's top founder and high leader, though the M.C does not operate on power. Rather, it relies on votes. Trigno is the wielder of the powerful Magma Curse and captain of the now-faded Mantine Pirates. In the Age of the Seven Seas, around the start of the Cursebeard War, he had an ultimate final clash with the most powerful Fire Curse wielder to exist- Rupin. Driven insane by power, Trigno was forced to kill Rupin. After doing so, he sailed out of the seas, not wishing for further combat in the form of the coming war. Once the supreme events of the Cursebeard War ended and Hades was beaten, he returned and eventually came to Magius. There, he met with Averill, a former pirate captain who also had his pirate clan faded. He survived, as in the past, the player, or Peacekeeper, helped him receive eternal life through the Light Curse. They then employed John Thorne, the wielder of the Steel Curse. With his crew of curse users, he and a few unnamed wizards created the Magic Council. They are now silent allies with the Peacekeeper. |-|John Thorne= John Thorne John Thorne the Conqueror is now the wielder of the Steel Curse and one of the founders of the M.C. He was previously the infamous pirate lord that conquered most of the unknown side of the world. He eventually sailed east to the Seven Seas. He reached the Sixth Sea, and he was sure his sailing days were over. He settled down in the sea. After ten years of peace, he was forced to take charge as the sea began to flood. He lead the entire sea to a new home. The culture of the Sixth Sea was one like none other in the world, a feudal Japanese-style people that had very stubborn leaders, who didn’t want to sail away from their homes. With a fleet of ships, John sailed the people of the seas to the continent the Peacekeeper had created so many years ago. Being the first one there, he named it after his fallen homeland: Magius. Soon, the people of Magius created towns and made the area a home for themselves with John leading them. The Peacekeeper sailed to Magius and as a way to reward the heroic acts of Magius' leader, John was given the Steel Curse- the Peacekeeper told him that that is magic in it's primal form, a powerful form that hardly anyone else has. It grants eternal life, extreme strength and powers, and even more. |-|Averill= Averill Last but not least in the list of the ten Magic Council founders, there is Averill. Previously, he was a member of the Patch Pirates before another pirate clan destroyed them, only leaving Averill. He became regarded as a great pirate captain with Light Magic, leading his own clan to glory. Later, though, he would ask for the player (Peacekeeper) to help him get the Light Curse, which he had learned was held up in the home of the pirate clan that beat the Patch Pirates. Averill and the player fought the pirates relentlessly and they won, but Averill lost an arm in the fights. To survive, he absorbed the Light curse and used it to form an arm of light. Later, he would return to his own pirates and continue to lead them, but after years, they faded into nothing as time went by. Averill eventually, much later, landed on Magius and was asked by Trigno, another curse user that has a similar past to his own, to join his forming government known as the Magic Council. He agreed. Category:Misc